


The Daily Life of the Kuroko Family

by bisexualkiseryouta



Series: To the Beautiful AUs [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Kuroko has tons of siblings, M/M, and he's like the shortest boy, and they're all weird, family fic, i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkiseryouta/pseuds/bisexualkiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya, phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles, is by no means any definition of "normal".<br/>But, thankfully, neither is his family.<br/>And, after catching a horrible cold, his insane clan meets his equally eccentric friends- and Tetsuya can let go of any semblance of a normal life he was hoping for.</p><p>Chapter 4: Rewrite of previous chapter 4, cause I wrote myself into a hole</p><p>Chapter 5: Christmas chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Tetsuya Gets Sick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there~ So, quick reference for Kuroko's siblings before you read:
> 
> Sora= the oldest brother  
> Tetsuya= second oldest brother  
> Ayano= only sister  
> Hikaru= second youngest brother  
> Akiko= youngest brother
> 
> And Ayama is Midorima's little sister. Lots of OC's to keep straight- I apologize!

"You are most definitely diseased." Ayano says solemnly as she stares down at the cheap thermometer in her hands.

"He's not  _diseased_ \- he's just got a cold is all. No need to be over dramatic about it."

"Ehhh? Tetsu-chan is sick?"

"Yup. So sick he's probably gonna die."

" _Ayano._ "

"What? It's a definite possibility!"

Kuroko Tetsuya- phantom sixth man of the Generation of Miracles- stares pitifully up at his siblings, who are all crowded around his bed, all looking mildly concerned about his current state. He's sniffling and coughing and his head is  _pounding_ and- is it possible for your lungs to shrivel up and die? Because it really feels like that might be happening- but  _school_. He can't stay in bed- he can't miss class and basketball practice!

"What's his temperature?" Hikaru, the second youngest son, inquires.

Ayano, the family's only daughter, squints at the thermometer, close to blind without her glasses. "Um. 102 degrees, I think."

"102 degrees?! That's impossible- he should be dead!" The oldest son, Sora, gasps.

"102 degrees  _Fahrenheit_ , you dumbass."

" _Ayano!_ " 

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Tetsuya interjects weakly. He tries to push himself up to a sitting position, but ends up flopping right back down; it's like all the energy has been drained out of his body. He has low endurance normally, but add a cold to that, and you've got one useless sack of misery on your hands. "Tetsu-chan, don't be an idiot. That's Sora's job."

"Hey!"

"You'll be staying home today," Ayano continues while Sora pouts and crosses his arms with a loud  _hmph_. "Don't worry; I'll stop by your school and get your work- and tell your coach that you're sick. Extremely sick, and that we have quarantined you to prevent the spread of disease."

"You make it sound as though he has the plague."

"The common cold is a thousand times worse than the plague."

This causes bickering to break out between Sora and Ayano- those two are always fighting- with Hikaru playing mediator, and Tetsuya just stares mournfully at the ceiling until he feels the mattress sag with added weight. "Is Nii-chan okay?" Akiko, the family's youngest son, asks as he snuggles up beside his older brother; if Tetsuya had to say which of his siblings he was closest too, he would probably pick Akiko. The five-year-old follows him around like a baby duckling and always hides behind his legs when he's nervous or scared.

"Yes, Akiko-chan. I am just not feeling very well." Tetsuya pats the little boy's head, trying to be reassuring, but his kind smile feels more like a twisted grimace of pain.

"Oh."

"Shuddup, okay!" Ayano yells, silencing Hikaru and Sora and making Tetsuya and Akiko stare up at her. "Tetsuya is staying home today- that is freaking  _final_ , you feel me?" She waits for her brothers to nod before continuing. "He is going to stay in bed and  _rest_. I will go to his school and handle things there- after I pick Akiko up from school. Hikaru," Her intense, taking-charge gaze settles on her younger brother. "You'll take care of Nigou. Sora," The eldest brother straightens, awaiting instructions. "Come home as early as you can and take care of him; give him medicine and soup and whatever. Akiko," Akiko puffs out his chest and awaits his own instructions, excited to get a task like a big boy. "You can, ugh," Ayano scratches the back of her head. "Give Tetsu-chan lots of love, or whatever. Make him laugh- laughter is the best medicine, right? And, uh, hurry out after school so you can help me get his work. Everybody cool?"

"Ayano-chan, I really don't feel that-" She raises a hand to silence her older brother.

"Tetsu-chan, did I  _stutter_?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing; you're sick, you're staying home, that's final." Ayano has that aura of don't-mess-with-me surrounding her, and she's like a different person. It's almost scary how quickly she can go from making her weird, sarcastic jokes and fighting with Sora to being Alpha Female.

"Any objections or questions?"

There's silence and Ayano flashes each of her brother's an intense glare that has them fidgeting nervously- after growing up with roughhousing boys, Ayano has no qualms with smacking them around if they're being difficult. Except for Akiko, of course; the soft spot she has for the youngest Kuroko child is painfully obvious. No such affection stops her from hitting Hikaru, Sora,- or even Tetsuya. Sora receives the brunt of her anger though.

"Good. Let's go- not  _you_ , Tetsuya!" She growls as her older brother tries- and fails- to get out of bed. "Stay down, dumbass. You're not going anywhere."

" _AYANO, STOP CURSING AROUND AKIKO!_ "

* * *

Akiko waddles along beside his Nee-chan as she guides him down the sidewalk, gripping his chubby hand tightly- ever since that one time he ran out into traffic to grab a sparkly thing, she's been careful to always have a good hold on him-, and Akiko wonders if Tetsu-nii is going to be okay.

"Nee-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Tetsu-nii going to be okay?"

"'Course he is. Don't worry about him, alright? It's just a cold." Ayano squeezes his hand gently, and Akiko feels a lot less worried because Nee-chan would never ever lie to him. Nee-chan is really the bestest- besides Tetsu-nii. She always makes him the best snacks for school, and she reads to him whenever he asks, and she lets him win basketball whenever they play, and she helps him with his homework- and actually gives him the right answers. Sora-nii isn't smart enough for that, Tetsu-nii is always way too busy, and Hikaru-nii is super bad at explaining things, since he almost never talks.

Akiko thinks he has to have the best big brothers and big sister in the whole wide world; Tetsu-nii is really nice and teaches him about basketball and treats him like a big kid, unlike his other siblings, who are always babying him- even though he's not a  _baby_. Sora-nii makes the funniest jokes and gives Akiko a lot of the chocolates he gets on Valentine's day. Hikaru-nii gives him the best books to read and helps him with his chores and sings him lullabies when Akiko can't fall asleep. Ayano-nee is the one who takes care of him the most though; she's the one who takes him to school and meets his teachers and schedules his playdates.

"Ah, we're here already!" Nee-chan stops and turns to him, smiling that special smile that's reserved for her baby brother. His kindergarten looms behind her, full of kids already, and the silence of the residential area is chased away by the loudness of the other children. "Have a good day, Aki-chan. Learn a lot, okay?"

"I will, Nee-chan!" Akiko wraps his arms around his sister's legs for a moment, feeling the normal excitement that comes with seeing his friends. "I'll be out on time today so I can help take care of Tetsu-nii! Bye-bye!" Then Akiko is rushing past the school gates, backpack bouncing against his back, calling out happily to his friends.

* * *

"Mornin', Hikaru-kun." Midorima Amaya, Hikaru's best- and only- friend, greets him. Her dark green hair is styled into a French braid, courtesy of her older brother no doubt; Shintaro is surprisingly good at braiding hair.

"Good morning, Amaya-chan." Hikaru slides into his desk, frowning slightly at how cramped it feels after that insane growth spurt he just went through- he grew 20 cm in 2 months. He's taller than Ayano now, and rapidly gaining on Tetsuya, and he's apparently not even close to done growing yet. If he wasn't so awkward and graceless, his height would be a huge advantage in sports.

"So, do you want to hang out this afternoon? Mom and dad are going out and Nii-san has basketball practice." She gives him a hopeful look, and Hikaru feels bad about having to turn her down. "Ah, I'm sorry, Amaya-chan. I have to help out at home today."

"Oh." Amaya looks crestfallen before perking up again as an idea comes to her. "Then I can help you! I haven't seen Akiko in forever- Ayano-san too."

"If you would like to, you can. But, be forewarned; Tetsuya-nii has come down with a cold, so you could get sick." Hikaru tries to make his voice sound ominous, but Amaya just rolls her eyes at her friend; Hikaru is really just a big dork when it comes down to it. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Did you see the newest episode of SnK? It was fabulous."

"I agree. I'm really starting to wonder about that basement, though."

"Ohmigod, I  _know_! It's so frustrating; why can't they just get to the basement?"

"I hope we find out soon."

"We better! If not, there's going to be some heads rolling." Ayama huffs. Hikaru chuckles at his friend's antics; the green-haired girl is really just as much of a dork as he is, although you wouldn't guess as much from her prim appearance. "Oh! I found a new manga I thought you might like..."

* * *

Sora struts through the hallways of his high school, beaming wildly at all the girls watching him and giggling; he's accustomed to being the popular, pretty boy that everyone loves. Honestly, sometimes he wonders if he's the only well-adjusted one in his family- Hikaru is an otaku, Tetsuya is a basketball idiot, Ayano is- well. It's probably best if he doesn't even  _think_ about that infuriating little sister of his.  _Maybe Akiko will turn out normal like me._

"Yo, Sora." Sora cranes his neck to find a tall brunette leaning against the wall in an empty hallway, waiting for him. "S'up?"

"Oh, nothing~ It's nice to see you, Hisoka-chan~" Sora sing-songs, smiling widely at his friend. Kahaya Hisoka is the pitcher of the school's baseball team, a hulking 182 cm wall of muscle that can throw a fastball like it's nobody's business; he always has a bored or indifferent expression on his face. The two make an attractive pair- Sora with his light orange hair and sky blue eyes, Hisoka with his light brown hair and gray eyes. Sora has heard more than a few girls wonder aloud if he and his best friend aren't  _just_ best friends, but something more; how else could an indifferent giant with a love for baseball and nothing else, and the school's prettiest boy who's always smiling and practically -ugh-  _sparkling_ get along? But, no, Sora and Hisoka are just best friends who've been together since childhood.

"Want to go get some ice cream after school?" Hisoka inquires as he pushes off the wall, looking all cool and indifferent in a way that makes girls squeal. "Ah, would I! But I have to go home and help out today. My poor Tetsu-chan is sick!"

"Sucks."

"I  _know_! And Ayano was being especially mean this morning- she called me a dumbass  _in front of Akiko_! She's suck a- a- a heathen! Yeah; an uncouth heathen!"

"Do you even know what those words mean?"

"Eh. Not really. But they make me sound smart, don'tcha think?"

"Mm."

"Is that a yes?"

"Mm."

" _Hisoka-chaaaan_ ~"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!~ Any thoughts? I'm open to suggestions or whatever ^u^
> 
> Also, Ayano is an OC I've used in multiple fanfictions, so if she seems kind of familiar that would be why; disclaimer- I don't own KnB or any of its characters. Haha, that should've come earlier right... oops -_-''
> 
> Anyways, KagaKuro will be the main 'ship, but there will be some side 'ships (MidoTaka, maybe AoKise, maybe MuraHimu, definitely HyuuRiko) and then some relationships involving my OC's~ but, 'ships will come in probs the third chapter, but Seirin comes in in the second, so, dw, it won't be all OC's for long!


	2. ...And His Family Tries to Help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seirin and Kagami (and a certain blond model) come in this chapter! Sorry for any OOCness- it will be rectified next chapter; I promise! And, sorry if the premise of them going to get his work is kind of weak; I just thought it would be the easiest way to get them to all meet
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB or any of its characters. All I own are my OC's.
> 
> Kuroko Family Chart:  
> Sora= oldest son (3rd year in high school)  
> Tetsuya= second oldest son (1st year in high school)  
> Ayano= only daughter (3rd year in middle school)  
> Hikaru= second youngest son (1st year in middle school)  
> Akiko= youngest son (kindergarten)
> 
> Hanari Yu= Ayano's nemesis/competition  
> Miyoshi Kenji= captain of Ayano's school's basketball team  
> Midorima Ayama= Midorima's otaku little sister

"...and so, that's why the answer is six." Hanari Yu- the class's resident know-it-all- explains confidently, looking proud of herself even though the only people paying attention are her lackeys and some whipped guys who regularly profess their love to her; even the teacher isn't listening.

Ayano stares out the window of the classroom, worrying.  _That dumbass better keep his ass in bed- and stay there!_ Tetsuya is as stubborn as a mule, so all bets are off when it comes to that particular idiot; it makes her feel antsy and unfocused. The last time he was sick, he left the house after everyone else and snuck to school- only to end up fainting halfway through his first class.  _Damn it! Now I'm all worried._ A frown settles on her lips, and she's practically radiating with frustration, making the students seated around her cast worried glances at her; Ayano's bad temper is no secret- and she's been known to take out her frustration on the basketball team she manages.

Well, managing is a loose term for what she does; she's pretty much the coach, to be honest. The real coach is too busy being drunk off his ass to actually be bothered to, you know,  _coach_. So, Ayano prepares training menus and develops plays and studies footage of rival schools playing late into the night. She was dragged into the basketball craze when Tetsuya's obsession with it started, so she doesn't really mind working with the team; she might even enjoy it.

Not that Ayano would ever admit to that, though.

Hanari sashays back to her seat, looking pleased with herself, and shoots Ayano a venomous glare that said girl doesn't even notice; Hanari fancies Ayano her archenemy. Why? Because Ayano once got a higher grade on an exam than her- and  _no one_ scores higher than  _the_ Hanari Yu. Ayano doesn't really care about the one-sided feud, but that doesn't mean she doesn't indulge in competing with the other girl; a little competition never hurt anybody, right?

The bell to signal the end of school rings, and everybody is jumping out of their seats and rushing off to do club activities or get home or, just, you know, get away from the Pit of Despair that is Shouri Middle School.

"I see you're being a space case today, Baka-chan." Hanari giggles. The sound is sickeningly sweet, but Ayano doesn't bother letting herself get caught up in Hanari's petty fighting today; she has work to do. "I don't have time for you today." Ayano says, blunt, straight to the point. A scowl curls Hanari's lips, and she's preparing to shoot some venomous verbal barbs at Ayano, but the blue-haired girl is already stalking out of the classroom.

"Yo, Miyoshi-kun!" Ayano flags down the captain of the basketball team, Miyoshi Kenji. "I have to leave right now, so you lead the guys in practice, okay? Don't let them slack off; we have the preliminaries for that tournament coming up."

"Yeah, yeah. Got it. What's up?" Miyoshi struggles to look worried, but not really worried, and like he cares, but not really; he has some real trouble trying to be a normal, functioning human being around members of the opposite sex. Miyoshi gets all awkward and tries to act cool- but fails miserably. But, teaching Miyoshi how to talk to girls is for another day; Ayano has places to go. "Tetsuya's sick, so I need to get his work and stuff. Don't want him to fall behind, or whatever."

"Ah. Well, good luck."

"Yeah, see ya." Ayano dashes down the hallway without a backward glance; normally, she lets Akiko stay in after school care until she's done with the basketball club, but today she needs to be there as soon as possible. She doesn't want her adorable baby brother to be standing around in front of the school all alone for long- or at all, really. That has dangerous and irresponsible written all over it.

* * *

Ayano catches sight of light orange hair and big brown eyes as she sprints down the sidewalk; the sidewalks around her school were so congested it took her three times the normal amount of time to get to her little brother's school, and she'd been getting worried. Akiko stands by the front gate, chattering happily with his teacher, a beautiful young woman with gorgeous violet-colored hair. "Thank you so much for staying with Akiko; I'm sorry I'm so late!" Ayano pants, bowing as soon as she skids to a stop in front of the two. Akiko's teacher gives her an understanding smile and pats her shoulder reassuringly, "It's no problem, Kuroko-san. You two have a good evening; take good care of your older brother, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Akiko and Ayano chime in unison. The teacher chuckles softly before retreating inside the school to help out with the other children; Ayano has no idea how someone could enjoy taking care of loud brats all day- it seems like a terrible job. But, to each his own, right?

"Okey dokey! On to Seirin!" Ayano checks her cellphone in passing, nodding in approval at Sora's text that he's gotten home and is taking care of Tetsuya presently; Sora may be a complete idiot, but he's competent enough to keep the other idiot in bed. Probably. "Are we going to ask Nii-chan's classmates about his schoolwork?" Akiko asks, latching onto Ayano's arm and scrambling to keep up with her brisk pace. "Mm-hm. Don't worry; we'll be quick, then we'll be right back at the house with Nii-chan, and you can take care of him."  _I hope._ Ayano has only ever been to Seirin once before- and that was months ago. Hopefully, she can still find her way there and to the basketball gym.

That shouldn't be too hard, should it?

* * *

Sora forces a protesting Tetsuya to take some cold medicine- the disgusting, cherry-flavored kind- and puts a cool rag on his forehead like they always do in the movies; maybe that will help with his high temperature.

He's still in his school uniform, white sleeves rolled up to his elbows, top buttons of his shirt unbuttoned. There was no time to change really. Ayano meant to take care of Tetsuya  _once he got home_ , and he doesn't want to risk pissing her off, even though Ayano is quite possibly the spawn of Satan. And adopted. Sora totally can't be related to such a mean, foul-mouthed, bad-tempered girl; she doesn't even care about her looks! She's constantly putting her waist-length, sky-blue hair, which naturally falls in the absolute  _prettiest_ waves, in sloppy buns and ponytails and pigtails, and she wears those ugly, oversized, brown glasses that hide her gorgeous silver eyes from the world; then, there's the fact that she only wears oversized clothes that engulf her petite frame so that she looks like a curveless twig when he knows  _for a fact_ that she has an hourglass figure that some girls would kill for. She has been gifted with the same good looks as the rest of them- and she doesn't even give a damn! Talk about ungrateful!

"Sora-kun, I am feeling much better, so you do not have to-"

"Aww~ Tetsu-chan's trying to get rid of me; so mean Tetsu-chan! It's like you want Ayano-chan to murder me," Sora pouts dramatically, earning himself a wry smile from his little brother. Sora and Tetsuya have always gotten along; sure, they annoy each other sometimes (mostly Sora annoying Tetsuya than the other way around), but they don't fight like Ayano and Sora do. Not even close.

"I'm home." Hikaru says softly, poking his head into the room. His black hair is ruffled and his brown eyes are sparkling like they always do when he's just had a conversation about some manga he's reading or some anime he's watching. "Ayama-chan came over. I hope that's alright."

"Of course it is! The more, the merrier! Tell Midorima-san I said hi~" Hikaru nods and shuffles away, slouching over like he wants to be 20 cm shorter again; he still isn't used to the whole 'being tall' thing. Everyone assumed he was just going to end up on the average side like Tetsuya- but he's shooting up just like Sora did when he was his age.

"I should probably take a shower, so if you would kindly allow me-" Tetsuya starts, but Sora cuts him off.

"Kindly allow you to get in the bath I draw you and have me help you bathe? No problem, little bro!"

The wicked glint in Sora's eyes makes Tetsuya gulp nervously.

He really shouldn't have mentioned the shower thing.

Images of Kagami trying to wash Hyuuga's back at the hot springs, only to rub his skin raw, flood into his mind, and he wishes he were so lucky. Tetsuya can say goodbye to his outer layer of skin. 

* * *

"See? That was fast!" Ayano smiles proudly, ditching her inner hyperventilating when Seirin high school finally comes into view; it only took twenty minutes to get there, but she was worrying and second guessing herself for the whole twenty minutes, so it was a pretty exhausting twenty minutes.

"Now we just have to find the gym." Akiko chimes in.

"Yeah... ah..." Ayano looks around and-  _damn it!_ \- absolutely nothing looks familiar.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

"Oh, come  _on_ ; BL manga is perfectly respectable." Ayama mentions as she and Hikaru walk Nigou around the neighborhood and the dog takes this opportunity to pee on  _everything_.  _How much pee does that dog even have in him? Jeez._ "No, it's not. There's no plot whatsoever."

"Yes there is! You're just being biased."

"No, I'm not. You lent me one of those BL series you were reading- and it was just a bunch of flirting and kissing and smut. There was barely even a backstory."

"Yeah, but not  _all_ of them are like that," Ayama whines, deftly undoing her French braid before putting her hair in a high ponytail. It's pretty amazing how girls can blindly braid or un-braid their own hair; it's got to take tons of practice. Or, are girls born with the ability to braid their own hair? That's doubtful, seeing as Ayano's completely hopeless at it. But Ayano isn't all that feminine in the first place, so... Guess that's not a good example.

"Ayama-chan, BL manga just isn't for me; I'm sorry."

"But it's like this magical amazing discovery I made and I want us to share in this magical discovery!" Ayama grumbles, face scrunching up in an unattractive annoyed expression. "Sorry, Ayama-chan."

"Whatev- hey, what the hell is your dog doing?!" Hikaru looks away from his friend to find Nigou lifting his leg on a  _living, breathing person_.

_Uh-oh._

* * *

"The basketball gym! Finally!" Aida Riko turns to find a girl in a middle school uniform and a little boy standing in the doorway of the gym. The girl looks slightly relieved and her sky blue hair is disheveled and her shirt is untucked and her skirt is hiked up- she looks a mess. The little boy is peeking out from behind her legs, looking nervous. "Um, can I help you?" Riko asks.  _What the hell is a middle school kid doing here? Is she touring the school or something? And what's with the kid?_

"Ah, yeah, actually... is, ugh, what's-his-face?" The girl looks down at the boy, who says something softly to her. "Oh, yeah! Is Kagami Taiga here?"

"Oi, Bakagami, get over here!" Riko calls. The redhead- who got his practice menu doubled for not knowing where the hell his 'shadow' is- jogs over, looking pissed off and like some kind of delinquent. "What's up?" He asks. Kagami glances over at the two strangers, and the little boy cowers behind the older girl's legs.

Riko gestures for the girl to say whatever the heck it is she needs to say so they can get on with practice.  _She looks a lot like Kuroko,_ Riko thinks. But, as far as she knows, Kuroko is an only child. Just a random coincidence then? "Ah, I was wondering if you knew what Tetsuya's- er, Kuroko Tetsuya's- assignments are? He was really sick this morning, so I couldn't let him come to school... Sorry for him missing practice by the way! I just don't trust him to come to school sick after the last time." The girl lets out a goodnatured chuckle, but she seems kind of pissed off, too.

"Wait- Kuroko has a little sister?!" Kagami bellows like this is some kind of life-changing revelation.

The girl- Kuroko's sister- frowns slightly. "Uh, yah. And three brothers."

At some point, the whole team had come over to see what was up ( _those lazy shirkers!_ ) and everyone looks shocked. "Um, I guess Tetsu-nii doesn't talk about us much then? Yeah, I get that; our family is kind of embarrassing... Especially stupid Sora..." The girl's eyes narrow and she's practically exuding an aura of annoyance know- she seems kind of intimidating. "So, yeah, if I could get that work-"

"Kurokocchi~ I came to see you~ oh, hi, Kagamacchi!"

"Oi, Kise, I told you not to call me that!"

Kagami glares angrily at the blond model, completely forgetting about Kuroko's sister at the sight of a potential rival. "Ehh, but Kagamacchi is Kagamicchi~ What else am I supposed to call you?"

Before Kagami can reply, the sound of sniffling draws everyone's attention to the boy hiding behind Kuroko's sister's legs. He looks like he's on the verge of tears- and the girl goes from calm to hysterical in seconds. "Ah, no, d-don't cry, Akiko-chan! It's- ah, it's okay! Don't be, er, sad, um... OH GOD DON'T CRY PLEASE DON'T CRY PLEASE DON'T CRY HE'S NOT THAT SCARY IT'S JUST HIS FACE PLEASE DON'T AKIKO PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU DON'T CRY!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ Any thoughts or suggestions?  
> Kise and Kagami come in more next chapter, and the rest of the MiraGen come after that; I'll try to update soon!


	3. ...Things Tend to Go Wrong...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bakagami. That's it.  
> That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Rae Kid for giving me some super duper amazing ideas for the story! Haha, thanks so much! ♡(*´∀｀*)/
> 
> So, slight KagaKuro beginning or whatever; sorry if Kagami is kind of off- I've never really written him before... hehe... ;_; I underestimated how hard it would be.
> 
> Character Chart again! Woo!  
> Kuroko Family Chart:  
> Sora= oldest son (3rd year in high school)  
> Tetsuya= second oldest son (1st year in high school)  
> Ayano= only daughter (3rd year in middle school)  
> Hikaru= second youngest son (1st year in middle school)  
> Akiko= youngest son (kindergarten)  
> Midorima Ayama= Midorima's otaku little sister  
> Noko Haru= the new neighbor (2nd year in college)
> 
> That should be it! Enjoy~

_What the actual hell?_

Ayano blinks in surprise at the  _freakin' giant_ with red hair kneeling by her little brother, petting his hair reassuringly, looking extremely uncomfortable about the whole ordeal.  _Um... er... do I stop him? Or, like, what?_ A few more minutes are wasted with Ayano staring dumbly at the guy comforting her little brother before she remembers where she is, who that is, and why she's there.

"Um, well." Akiko looks up at his big sister, brown eyes still watery. "Er. Thanks? I think... Ugh, I think he's... okay, you know, sooooo." Kagami stands back up from stooping over and- _is he blushing?!_ There's definitely a red tint on his cheeks. He scratches his cheek and stares intently at a spot over Ayano's head. "No problem, yeah. So, uh, your brother's work? I can go get it for you," he jerks his thumb over his shoulder towards the locker room.

"Mm. Yeah, that'd be, uh, great. Thanks."  _Ah damn it! His blushing is making me blush! Ugh!_ Ayano grimaces as she feels her cheeks heat up;  _damn stupid Kagami bein' all weird an' stuff. Nii-chan never mentioned him bein' awkward or nothin'._ "Oi, Bakagami, stop staring and go get the work!" The petite brunette girl- the coach, Ayano thinks- yells. The rest of the Seirin team had been staring incredulously at Kagami while he prevented one of Akiko's famous I-Will-Scream-Until-My-Throat-Bleeds tantrums, but now they exchange surprised looks before running back to practice after their coach glares at them. "Y-yes, Coach!" Kagami runs full speed to the locker room, looking slightly terrified of the girl, who can't be more than a few centimeters taller than Ayano.  _She sure does run a tight ship around here. Maybe I should ask for some pointers._

"Wait, so who are you?" A blond boy with really nice eyelashes-  _damn, those would make_ Sora  _jealous_ \- asks in an airhead kind of way. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya's sister," Ayano says, pointing to herself, "and this is his little brother, Akiko-chan." She pats Akiko's head and smiles encouragingly at him. The boy glances between her and the blond before retreating behind her legs.  _How is he so shy around teenagers? He's fine with adults and other kids!_

"Awww, Kurokocchi's little brother is so cute~" The blond trills, bending down to get a closer look at Akiko. "You don't look much like him though..."

"He looks more like our dad." Ayano mentions. The powder blue hair and sky blue eyes come from their mother, while the light orange hair and brown eyes come from their father. Nobody knows where Hikaru's black hair came from- but no one questions it. Genetics are weird; their family is proof enough of that. "Nii-chan-er, Tetsu looks more like our mom."

The blond looks up at her with something like shock. "You call him Nii-chan?"

Ayano nods.  _Weird question._

"That's so... ADORABLE! I want someone to call me Nii-chan~" An overdramatic pout appears on the blond's lips and Akiko lets out a little giggle.  _He's just like Sora!_ The two siblings think- Ayano with horror, Akiko with happiness. 

"Uh, here's the work." Kagami mumbles, and Ayano almost jumps. She was so focused on blondie that she didn't notice Kagami jogging back over;  _stop being oblivious. You're gonna get hit by a car, or somethin'._ "Ah, thanks." Ayano takes the crumpled piece of paper with extremely messy writing on it and prays that Tetsuya can decipher it. He has a talent for figuring out what their dad writes- and his handwriting is positively horrendous. "Well, um. Nice meeting you- people. We should be getting home now, right?" Akiko's head bobs as he nods in agreement, staring up at Kagami with great interest.

"See ya." Kagami gives a little half-wave and the blond turns to him with a horrified expression. "Kagamicchi, be more polite! You don't just say 'see ya' to a girl!"

This, of course, begins a loud scuffle with lots of "why the hell are you even here, Kise"s and "wah, I miss Kurokocchi~"s, which allows Ayano and Akiko to slip out of the gym, unnoticed.

_Guess I should've expected weirdos. Tetsuya is a weirdo. Birds of a feather flock together- or whatever._

* * *

"Your new neighbor is thirty shades of hot."

"Ayama-chan!" Hikaru exclaims, cheeks burning bright red. His embarrassment has only grown since the two left his new neighbor, a college student named Noto Haru, after Nigou tried- and failed- to pee on the guy's shoe. Noto-san- " _ah, don't be so formal! Call me Haru"_  - was cool about it, laughing off his near miss with dog pee, and told them he's moved in to take care of his grandmother, who also lives there, and that he's transferred to the closest university. "Did you hear him though? He studied  _abroad_ ; I bet he has tons of cool stories." Ayama continues. She's giving Hikaru a meaningful look- a look which means  _I like this guy and will therefore now live at your house for the time being_. With a sigh, Hikaru says, "Ayama. You can't stay over. You know how your parents feel about that."

Well, everyone in the neighborhood does, really; he winces as he remembers her father marching over and dragging her forcibly out of the Kuroko house, chastising her about dirtying the family name and such. Hikaru's dad wasn't much help, what with his whole "their kids, let 'em do as they want" speech. He practically implied that he would allow Ayama and Hikaru to share the same bed-  _which will never happen_. First of all, Ayano would never allow it; and, second, ew.

Ew, ew, ew,  _ew_! Ayama and Hikaru have been friends  _forever_. She's like another sister- a much cuter, less terrifying, more interesting sister. But still a sister. "They don't have to know though. And you  _know_ Shintarou-nii would never even notice. C'mon;  _pleaseeeeee_?" Ayama's green eyes go wide and round and she sniffles softly.  _No. No, Hikaru, you are strong. Her puppy dog eyes mean nothing. You are fine; you will not give in. You are a wall. You are unbreakable-_

"Ugh, fine!"

 _You are such a disappointment, my God._ "Yay, thanks, Hika-chan!" Ayama hugs him and smiles a huge grin, and he can't help but melt when he sees that smile.  _You are so weak. Like, was that even an attempt?_

"I'll race you back!" she yells, already beating feet towards the house.

"W-wait! Ayama-chan!"

* * *

 "You're officially clean!" Sora announces loudly, smiling cheerfully at the slumped over form in the bath tub. Tetsuya heaves out a breath and then another and then another- each less labored than the last.  _Did he... did he use the toilet brush or something?_ Tetsuya's eyes wander from angry red of his skin to the little holder by the toilet, where the brush sits, untouched.  _Then how did he take off so much skin?_

Little droplets of blood slide down his back, the place Sora put the most effort into "cleaning". Whether Sora is some kind of sadist, or he really doesn't know his strength, or he used a cactus to wash Tetsuya, it doesn't matter; what matters is it  _hurts_ absolutely  _everywhere._

"Ne, Tetsu-chan, are you alright?" Sora asks worriedly. Tetsuya stares up at the confused blue eyes watching him, and heaves out another shaky breath. "I'm... fine. Just a little... tired. S-sorry. I'll get up... in a second."

 _Hah, a second? More like never!_ The obnoxious voice inside his head- which sounds surprisingly like Ayano- laughs.  _He practically skinned you! Yell at him- get angry!_ Tetsuya pushes himself away from the edge of the tub, ignoring the mean part of himself that wants to hit Sora over the head with a brick, and starts to shakily stand up in the tub. Usually, he'd be more careful about covering himself up, but Sora has a habit of catching him naked, so its a moot point really.

As the two maneuver Tetsuya into some roomy shorts and an oversized t-shirt, a door opens somewhere in the house, and there are soft footsteps as someone approaches the bathroom- which Tetsuya and Sora don't hear. "Yo, I'm home," Ayano says as she flings open the door without warning.

Her eyes slowly take in the scene before her: the bloody washcloth, the blood-stained bath water, the clumps of sky blue hair on the floor, and the discarded clothing and towels. Then she stares at Sora, who is propping Tetsuya up while he tugs a shirt down over his head, and Tetsuya, who is really just miserable-looking deadweight at this point. "WHAT THE FUCKIN HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM, SORA?! HE LOOKS HALF DEAD, JESUS CHRIST!"

* * *

Kagami flashes another look at his cell phone before turning back to his textbook, pretending to have some pretense of not wasting his time wondering if he should or should not text that damn apparently-sick idiot he calls a best friend.

Erm, well, not best friend... Exactly...

Shut up. Whatever.

And why should he care? Kuroko'll be back by tomorrow definitely, so it's not a problem, right? No need to check up on him, or anything. Right?

_Right?_

"Damn it, this is confusing!" Kagami drops his boulder of a head on his textbook. _To text, or not to text? That is the question._ Damn it. Ugh. Kagami blindly fumbles for his phone and stares at the screen as though it might hold the answer as to what he should do. His awkwardness had increased since Seirin's win at the Winter Cup- at least, around Kuroko it did. Before, hanging out with his blue-haired teammate had been natural and easy, but now it feels... weird. Like something else is going on besides just hanging out, and Kagami's too dumb to figure out what that something else is. Also, on a completely different note, he's started getting sweaty hands around Kuroko- which is fuckin' weird. His hands used to be totally normal, all dry and whatever; now they're all clammy and sticky and weird.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Did I catch something from him?_

Even Bakagami has to concede that this isn't some disease making him feel like this. Probably.

"Uh, whatever!" His fingers tap out a text and he presses send before tossing his cellphone away to stare intently at his math homework.

* * *

"Just, um, sleep it off. Ugh, God. You look awful."

"Thank you, Ayano. I feel much better now."

"Don't sass me, boy."

Ayano stares with concern at Tetsuya, who she's carefully tucked into his bed, while Sora whines and cries outside the doorway like the big baby he is; after she lectured him about  _not_ assaulting Tetsuya with washcloths, she smacked him hard on the head and led Tetsuya to his bedroom. "I doubt you'll make it to school tomorrow in this condition." she sighs, rubbing her eyes under her glasses; Tetsuya can't help but notice how exhausted his little sister looks. "I apologize for all the trouble I am causing you, Ayano-chan."

"Eh? Don't worry 'bout it." Ayano waves his concern off with a small smile. "Just get better, right? G'night."

Then she's slipping out of his bedroom, calling out for Akiko, off to help with homework or cook something or balance a checkbook. Most of the household stuff- cleaning, cooking, budgeting- is done by Ayano because everyone else is: a) incompetent or b) too busy. She's the only one who manages to keep everything going; she's second in her class, coaches the basketball team, takes martial arts, and keeps the family running. Ayano's pretty amazing, actually. She'd probably be perfect if she wasn't so loud, or sarcastic, or angry...

But, you know. No one's perfect.

Tetsuya pulls the blanket up to his chin, sniffling and snuffling and letting out pitiful little coughs, feeling miserable, when he hears his cell phone vibrate on his bedside table.

**You better be back at school tomorrow. We better not lose our first game 'cuz of this.**

**Get better.**

"Mm. What a Bakagami." Tetsuya says to himself quietly, smiling down at his cell phone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments or criticism are super welcome! Hope you liked it!


	4. When Tetsuya's Siblings Come to a Game...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayama eats Ayano's stress cookies and Ayano has to be the adult (like always).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA WELL.
> 
> I realized what I had written for this chapter just wasn't working for me, so here is a rewritten version! Haha, don't hate me, plz. I apologize for any grammar mistakes but I am exhausted WHY AM I UP AT MIDNIGHT HUH??! But, whatever, so, this is mostly Hikaru-Ayano sibling awesomeness and then Akiko and Ayano and pretty much them deciding to go to the game except differently??? Also, less Ayano-Ayama friendship. Kuroko (Tetsuya) will be back next chappy, but this is just a short bridge chapter. For your info, the next chapter will be a little reprieve in the plot for a Christmas chapter I'm polishing up. Then, onto the Touou game!!! Wooo!
> 
> Sora= oldest son (3rd year in high school)  
> Tetsuya= second oldest son (1st year in high school)  
> Ayano= only daughter (3rd year in middle school)  
> Hikaru= second youngest son (1st year in middle school)  
> Akiko= youngest son (kindergarten)  
> Midorima Ayama= Midorima’s otaku little sister  
> Noko Haru= the new neighbor (2nd year in college)

Hikaru is lounging on his bed, flipping through Deadman Wonderland Volume 5, trying to figure out what the heck is going on in the series, when his older sister unceremoniously barges into the room with an annoyed grunt. “Hikaru, your girlfriend is in the kitchen, stealing my cookies, go stop her.”

The boy merely watches as his sister flops onto his bed and huffs out a sigh. “This is why I hate hot neighbors. Hot neighbors mean hormonal preteen girls in my kitchen- and that is a serious issue. I cannot feed another person, Hikaru. I barely manage to keep everyone that is related to us by blood alive. I don’t need another person.” During her little rant, Ayano starts flailing her hands around, like she always does when she’s irritated. Out of his four siblings, Hikaru thinks Ayano is probably the one he likes the most; she’s angry, very angry, but she’s also a lot more fun than people give her credit for. And, regardless of what she says about Ayama, she likes her, and she’s always figuring out ways to include her in their family activities so Hikaru won’t feel so… awkward.

Yes, ladies and gents, Kuroko Hikaru’s awkwardness is great enough that he has trouble speaking to his own siblings. It’s not a fun life.

“Do you want me to make her leave?” Hikaru asks as he tosses his manga on his desk and stretches; who knew lying in bed all day could make your muscles sore? “Of course not. But, if you could make her stop eating our food, that would be much appreciated. I already live in fear of Tetsuya bringing his friends over. Growing boys are terrible for our grocery budget.”

“You do realize everyone who lives her except for you is a growing boy?”

“Yea. That’s why we can’t buy nice things.”

Hikaru rolls his eyes at his sister, who, at this point, is flopping around on his bed and whining loudly. “I’m so tiredddd; I stayed up past midnight last night to finish up some training menus for the girls’ basketball team. They wanted my help since they just started the team this year and everything, ya know? So I’ve been doing double my normal work for extracurriculars- plus, I’m, like, two weeks behind in my math class because of stupid Gakusha making me tutor him and me deciding math class was a great time to make some materials for him. Bleh. This is bleh. Life is bleh.” Finishing her whining with a loud groan, Ayano throws her arm over her eyes dramatically, sighing loudly. “And, now, your girlfriend is eating my cookies. My stress cookies. And I have to go pick Akiko up from his playdate in,” she peers down at her wristwatch, screwing her face up in a childishly annoyed expression, “An hour. I need my stress cookies, Hika-chan.”

“I’ll go talk to Ayama then.” He stands up and extends a hand to pull his sister up. She makes an exaggerated pout when she stands up, craning her neck so she can meet his eyes. “You’re annoyingly tall. It’s seriously pissing me off.”

Now, as you may have noticed during this exchange, Hikaru can speak normally with Ayano. This is because of their age gap. Kind of.

Ayano is two years older than Hikaru, and so, she’s always been the older sibling he’s closest with. When they were little, while Tetsuya was taking care of Sora (although Sora insists it was the other way around), Ayano took Hikaru under her wing, so to speak.

He’s always been a shy, quiet boy, and shy, quiet boys have a tendency to be bullied. Tetsuya being an exception to the rule (mostly because his low presence meant the bullies never noticed him), and because of this sad fact of life, the other boys in Hikaru’s class relentlessly teased him, stole his things, and otherwise tormented him during his first year of elementary school. Back then, his father told him that real men don’t burden others with their problems (but only in passing, because their father is a wimpy wimp, and is always burdening others), so he didn’t tell Ayano- or anyone else- about how the other boys treated him. She found out when he came home one day crying because one of the boys stole the notebook their grandmother gave him for writing down his stories in (back then, Hikaru was quite the little author). The scene went a little something like this:

_Hikaru wobbles into the kitchen, crying fat tears that leave stains on his chubby cheeks, letting out horrible sobbing sounds; Sora takes one look at him and dashes out, shrieking “MOMMY, HIKARU’S CRYING”. Ayano glances up from the kitchen table where she’s doing something Very Important (drawing moustaches on people in her history textbook) with a frown, squinting at the sobbing Hikaru. “Hika-chan? What’s wrong? Did ya fall or somethin’?”_

_“N-n-no…” The boy chokes out, gasping softly as he tries to calm himself so he can catch his breath. “R-Ren took m-my notebook and he says- he says he’s not g-gonna give it b-b-back!” Hikaru barely manages to get out an explanation around the sobs wracking his tiny body. Ayano hops off her chair, casually, like she sees her little brother crying everyday, and marches over to him, stretching a hand out in front of her. Hikaru flinches, expecting a hit; instead, a small hand ruffles his hair comfortingly while Ayano bends over slightly to look in his eyes with a small smile. “Hey. Don’t cry. That’s what this Ren kid wants you to do. Do you want to let that little jerk win?” He vehemently shakes his head, staring up at his sister with wet eyes._

_“Right? Yea. So, here’s what we’re gonna do: I’m gonna get you some animal crackers, you’re gonna sit down and calm yourself, and then we’re gonna get your homework done. Leave that Ren kid to me, ‘kay? Let big sis take care of things.”_

As you can probably guess, Ayano’s version of taking care of things involved a bunch of smacking and name calling, but she got his notebook back and got the bullies to leave him alone. Since then, Hikaru’s had no problem talking to his big sister. The only person he comes close to being as comfortable around as he is with Ayano is Ayama- and that’s because they’ve been best friends for so long. For almost as long as he can remember, really.

“Do you want me and Ayama to go pick up Akiko? You could take a nap?” Hikaru offers as the siblings vacate his room and shuffle down the hallway towards the kitchen, where he can hear Ayama humming the Attack on Titan opening to herself. “Ah, don’t worry about it. I’ll get him. You two crazy kids have fun.” She waves off his concerned look and flashes him an overconfident grin. “Let big sis take care of things, yeah?”

“Sure.” Hikaru reaches out a hand and pats his sister’s head, earning himself a half-questioning, half-annoyed look from said sister. “Just, don’t overdo things, right? We don’t need the only cook keeling over from exhaustion. We would all starve to death.”

“Hah. True.” Ayano stretches her arms, like she always does when she tries to hide how uncomfortable the thought of not being in control makes her. “But I’m fine. I’m stronger than you think, little brother.”

* * *

 

Akiko waves enthusiastically at his friend, Hiro, as his sister totes him away from his playdate, smiling when she sees his bright smile. “It was a good playdate then?”

“The BEST playdate!” he roars, pumping his fist in the air. Akiko proceeds to give his sister a play-by-play of the entire playdate, from the moment she dropped him off to the moment she picked him up. The two trail through the busy streets, holding hands tightly so as to not get separated; Ayano steers him into a small cafe, nodding as he explains a card game Hiro’s older brother taught him, and walks up to the counter to order them some food. Ayano has an uncanny ability to sense when he’s hungry. Akiko doesn’t pause in his story until they’re seated at a small booth table with a plate of cookies between them and two mugs of hot chocolate. “Thanks for the food, Ayano-nee!” The boy exclaims before stuffing a cookie in his mouth. “No problem, shortie.”

“Hey! I’m not a shortie!” He huffs defensively as Ayano chuckles, grabbing a cookie for herself. “Sure, sure. So, I have a question for you.” Akiko nods, indicating she should ask her question, as he carefully sips at his hot chocolate, desperately trying to not burn himself. “I know you’ve been wanting to go see one of Tetsu-nii’s games, so I was wondering if you’d like to go see the one next weekend? It’s Seirin versus Touou- you know, the team with the dark blue-haired boy and the pink-haired girl?”

“Yes, yes, YES!” Akiko shrieks, splashing some of his hot chocolate on the table, which Ayano deftly wipes up with a napkin. “Good then. I’ll ask Sora-nii and Hikaru-chan if they want to tag along- obviously, Ayama will be coming…” Akiko zones out as his sister prattles on about transportation and money and food and a bunch of other stuff; he’s too excited to pay attention to that boring stuff. He’s practically vibrating with excitement at the thought of finally seeing Tetsu-nii play.

Ayano watches Akiko over the lip of her mug, sipping her hot chocolate delicately, a smile playing on her lips. The way Akiko idolizes Tetsuya is both annoying as hell and incredibly adorable.

* * *

 

“We’re home!” Akiko shouts as he barrels into the house, running straight for Tetsuya’s room to tell him the good news. Ayano lets out a soft sigh as she pulls the door shut behind her, shrugging off her coat and unwinding her scarf from around her neck. The lack of sleep is finally getting to her; she better start dinner prep before she talks herself into a catnap that lasts twelve hours.

“Yo.” Ayama greets her as she enters the kitchen, Hikaru nowhere to be seen. “I sent Hikaru out about an hour ago to go buy us some manga.” she continues when she notices Ayano looking around. “Ah. So, my little brother is your slave now?”

“Basically. Anyways, I heard you’re going to a game?” Ayama asks around a mouthful of Ayano’s stress cookies- which Ayano never got to eat. Damn it. “Yea. Tetsuya’s game next week.”

“Oh, they’re in that interhigh thingie, aren’t they? Who’s the game against? Kaijou?”

“Nah. Touou.”

“The ganguro then. Well, I wish your brother good luck; ‘course, I’m rooting for Shintarou-nii to win the cup, but, you know.” Ayama shrugs nonchalantly and Ayano snorts at her bias. “You should come visit him, by the way. Shintarou, I mean. He probably misses you, seeing as you were his first friend and all.”

“I was not, and he does not. He has lots of friends now; basketball friends who tolerate his weird obsessions. He doesn’t need to see me.” Ayano bustles around the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans, grabbing some vegetables from the fridge to chop up with a scary-looking knife.

"Ayano, it's not about needing you," Ayama mumbles, cookie crumbs falling out of her mouth, "it's about missing you. Friends miss each other. You're friends, ergo, you miss each other." Ayama wipes the crumbs off her mouth and licks her fingers and Ayano wonders how the hell someone so crude is related to someone as proper as Shintarou, but it's not like she is one to talk. "It's like, er, Tetsuya-kun and Aomine-san, right? Maybe? I don't know; there's more drama with that old team than in a drama."

"I know, right? Like, who even hates who anymore? I need like a freaking chart."

"I know! Having a conversation about the Teikou years is like walking through a minefield!" Ayama throws her arms up in exasperation. "It's all so silly! They just need to freaking sit down and get over it."

"If only they could, but, no, they must battle it out on the basketball court to defend their honor and manly pride!" Ayano viciously chops up a carrot, rolling her eyes. As much as she loves Tetsuya, she has to admit she thinks the whole Teikou shitstorm was dumb and unnecessary. Like, these guys are barely second years in high school, and they’re better than college basketball players? No. That’s not how real life works. The whole situation feels vaguely reminiscent of a sport’s anime. “Whatever. I take it you’ll be coming to the game with us.”

“Hells yeah! Hot, sweaty men running around on a court? Count me in.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Gimme some feedback if you want, 'cause I honestly don't even know what I'm doing anymore, guys. Just kidding, I've got a rough idea of what's gonna happen (mostly KagaKuro, don't worry, it's coming, I shoulda tagged this as slow build, lol), but would you guys like to see a member of the GoM x Ayano relationship? Do you want more Sora, more Akiko? Want a chapter in Ayama's perspective? Tell me, and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Also, if you want to request a chapter about a certain thing, I usually have little bonus chapters, so you can make any kind of requests: song fic chapters, little au chapters, whatever.
> 
> That's all for now! BYEEEEEEEEE


End file.
